


Punishment

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the _penance / punishment_ square on my [kink_bingo card](http://eledhwenlin.dreamwidth.org/662251.html). Thanks to [](http://melusina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**melusina**](http://melusina.dreamwidth.org/) for the fantastic beta. <333
> 
> All kinks have been negotiated off the page and are SCC.

"Do you know why you're here?" Spencer asks and Brendon forces himself to nod. He's kneeling on the floor in their play room, naked, his arms crossed over behind his back.

The whip hits Brendon's upper arm and he has to bite back his groan.

"You answer me in full sentences," Spencer says. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Brendon says.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Spencer's standing behind Brendon and he's swinging his whip, so it's swishing through the air. It makes it hard for Brendon to think.

Another hit, this time on his ass.

"You also reply immediately."

"Yes, sir," Brendon chokes out. He swallows heavily. "I've been bad, sir."

Spencer lets the whip slide over Brendon's back. "What have you done?"

Brendon takes a deep breath. "I--I touched myself, sir."

Spencer tsks. "That's not why you've been bad." Another light thwap.

"You told me not to--to save myself for you, and I touched myself," Brendon says.

"Yes, you've been very bad, haven't you?" Spencer speaks slowly, almost lazily. It sends shivers over Brendon's skin. "Disobedience has to be punished."

"Yes, sir," Brendon says.

Spencer grabs Brendon's hair, forces his head back. He looks at Brendon calmly, without judgment. "And you want it," he says. "Tell me how much you want to be punished."

"I want it," Brendon says. "I--I need to be punished, sir."

"That," Spencer says, "is something I can help you with."

He lets go of Brendon's hair, and Brendon immediately lets his head fall forward again, eyes closed, to assume his position. Spencer can't hit him like that, his arms are in the way. Brendon's skin is itching, the two spots where he's been hit before just offering a tiny bit of relaxation.

Brendon wants to hurt until he can't stand up properly anymore.

"Get up," Spencer says, roughly dragging Brendon up by his upper arm. "Hands against the wall, legs spread."

Brendon does as he's told--it's easy to obey Spencer.

Spencer stands behind Brendon close enough that his chest is touching Brendon's back, and Brendon involuntarily leans back, presses close before he catches himself.

Spencer chuckles. "That's what you need to be punished for," he says. "You're too greedy; you want it all the time." He runs his fingers over Brendon's side, softly, and Brendon wants to arch into his gentle touch.

Then Spencer also rubs the thumb of his other hand over Brendon's entrance, dry and rough.

Brendon's shaking with the effort to keep still. He deserves this, he thinks. He's been bad and he needs to be punished.

"Even now," Spencer whispers into his ear. "If I spread you open right now, you'd beg me for more because you're insatiable."

Brendon wants to shake his head. _No_ , he wants to say. _I just want you all the time._

Spencer sighs loudly and steps away. "Still such a bad boy," he says. Then, "Count."

Brendon's voice breaks on fifty and he has to put all his strength into keeping his position. He can't suppress a sob, when Spencer stops.

"You took that well," Spencer says. "Because you knew how much you deserved that, didn't you?"

Brendon keeps still, only moves when Spencer tugs on his shoulder, turns him around and presses Brendon against the wall. It scratches against Brendon's skin, sending hot-white flashes of pain through him, but then Spencer kisses him roughly and Brendon opens his mouth willingly, lets Spencer in because that's what he always does. Kissing Spencer centres him.

"You're being such a good boy," Spencer says and Brendon smiles at him. "Lean on the bed."

Brendon blinks, confused. If Spencer wants him on the bed, why should Brendon lean on it? "Shouldn't I lie down?" Brendon ventures to ask. He's so turned on it almost hurts and he needs to feel Spencer physically against him. He _wants_.

Spencer laughs. "You didn't think we were already done, right? I've barely begun."

Brendon puts his hand on the bed spread. It's low, so he ends up sticking his ass out. Then he closes his eyes, with an inkling of what's coming.

"That's what always gets you into trouble," Spencer says, patting Brendon's ass. "It's just too gorgeous and everyone can't help but notice what a great ass you have."

The first spank is expected and Brendon has to work to keep still, to not shove his ass out farther. He wants _more_ , he's hardly there yet, _god, Spencer_ , he thinks, _keep going_.

Because Spencer is awesome, he does keep going. He hits Brendon's ass in quick succession (a faraway part of Brendon's mind notes that Spencer's hands have to hurt after this and that Brendon should make sure to give Spencer a hand massage later, much, much later), leaving no time for Brendon to recover, until Brendon's face-down in the bed spread, half-gasping, half-sobbing, half-moaning, but his ass high up for Spencer to reach.

"Beautiful," Spencer says, almost crooning, as he helps Brendon to ease down on the bed, crawling up until he can lie down on his stomach. He's pulled the bed spread and comforter away, and the sheets are cool to Brendon's skin. "You're being so good, baby, just yeah."

It fills Brendon with pride--he's being good, he's accepting his punishment, he's making things right.

He still jerks when Spencer roughly pushes two lubed up fingers into him. "No," Spencer orders him. "You always want it, don't you? That's why you touched yourself when I explicitly told you not to."

Brendon shakes his head, no, he doesn't, he wants more of the other things, but the stretch is a pleasure-pain and he pushes his ass back against Spencer's fingers, unable to help himself.

"Fuck, you want it even now," Spencer says. "All that punishment didn't help you, huh?"

Brendon whimpers. "No, no, it did," he manages, "I'm being good, I'm being so good."

Spencer spanks Brendon again, with his fingers still inside Brendon, crooked so he can rub them over Brendon's prostate, and Brendon moans. It's too much, sensory overload, and he just reacts, pushes back harder.

"Fuck," Spencer says, and his composure is faltering, but then he pulls his fingers out of Brendon and turns him over. Brendon flops over, crying out when his back hits the sheets, because _ow_ , but then Spencer slaps his dick, hard as it is, and Brendon wants to curl in on himself.

"You should have behaved," Spencer tells him, his voice full of disappointment. "This was supposed to be your punishment, who enjoys being punished?"

Brendon's eyes fill with tears, and he chokes out, "I was being good." Brendon really thought he was doing good, and just the idea that he wasn't good _enough_ for Spencer is--it breaks his heart, and he wants to try and be better, to deserve Spencer.

Spencer pinches him viciously in the perineum and Brendon groans. "You're still being bad," Spencer says.

Brendon shakes his head so fast he's afraid it's going to come off. "No, no, I'm being good--for you," he whimpers. "Please."

"We'll see if you're being good for me," Spencer says and then he flips Brendon over again. Brendon whimpers when he lands on his abused dick, but then Spencer pushes him on his knees, ass up in the air, and then he's inside Brendon.

Brendon gasps into the sheet, overwhelmed. Spencer doesn't lose any time and immediately starts pounding into Brendon, fucking him hard and rough, and it's just this side of painful.

"If you want this, you gotta know what it's like," Spencer presses out and then he puts his hands on Brendon's hips, holding him in place, while he's fucking Brendon within an inch of his life. Brendon feels whole again, feeling Spencer against him and in him. They're connected, and with each thrust Brendon feels more surrounded by Spencer, more protected, more taken care of, more _Spencer's_.

Brendon can't figure out anymore where he ends and Spencer starts, everything lost in a haze of _you_ and _me_ and _us_ , of _yours_ and _mine_.

He's dimly aware when Spencer comes inside him. He's--he can't quite say what he feels like, but he's _good_.

Spencer is gasping, collapsed on top of Brendon, grounding him firmly against the mattress. "Fuck," Spencer whispers. "Fuck, Brendon."

Brendon whines quietly. He's hard, but he doesn't move, because he's a good boy and Spencer needs to know.

"Fuck," Spencer says again, and then he pulls out. Brendon whines loudly at that, but then he's pushed over again and Spencer kisses him like he's suffocating and Brendon's air.

"Fuck, you're so good," Spencer says. He presses kisses all over Brendon's face. "You took that so well."

Brendon's proud of himself. When Spencer pushes at his legs, he opens them willingly.

"You deserve to feel good," Spencer declares. Brendon didn't even realise he'd pulled out the dildo out of their toy box, too. It's Brendon's favourite--smaller than Spencer, but slightly thicker. Spencer pushes it into Brendon at the same time as he swallows Brendon's cock. Brendon moans at the stretch.

He shivers when Spencer carefully moves the dildo. He wishes a bit woefully that he'd been able to come with Spencer inside him (there's nothing better, nothing that makes him feel more like he belongs to Spencer), but Spencer giving him his favourite toy, twisting it just so it brushes over his prostate with every other turn, that means Brendon's been _good_.

Brendon knows he's not allowed to touch Spencer, so he fists the sheets, but he can't control his hips, thrusting up.

Spencer wraps his hand around Brendon's hip again, not quite holding him down, but stilling him, and it's enough. He fucks Brendon with the dildo and sucks on Brendon's cock hard and fast, and it doesn't take long until Brendon jerks and comes into Spencer's mouth.

"Fuck," Brendon says when he's come to again. He totally blacked out there for a second, and all his muscles are heavy like lead, chaining him to the bed, and god, he doesn't want to move.

"Yeah," Spencer says. He sounds raspy, but proud, and he's running his fingers over Brendon's chest. "I guess that was a pretty good scene."

Brendon just makes a sound between a growl and a yawn. "Fucking best scene," he says. "I have good ideas."

"Yep," Spencer says, as he leans down to kiss Brendon. "You do."

They kiss lazily. It's so different from before, with Spencer being all gentle and careful, and it fills Brendon with a warm happy feeling. He could lie here for hours and just trade kisses with Spencer, but Spencer hates joy, so he makes Brendon get up.

"Shower," he says. "And then ointment."

"Don't hurt," Brendon mumbles, but the first step already has him wincing. His entire ass feels like one giant bruise.

"Right," Spencer says. But he's good at this, too. He's good at punishing Brendon, but then he also takes care of him, and in the entire process he fixes Brendon in ways Brendon didn't know he was broken.

Later they're in their actual bed, Brendon wearing a soft, worn-out, old t-shirt of Spencer's and his own equally soft, worn-out, old boxers, and Spencer in his pyjama bottoms and old t-shirt. They're snuggled up together, watching an old black-white movie on TV, and Brendon remembers to massage Spencer's hands, hushing Spencer when he tries to protest.

"It's my turn now," Brendon says. "I'm going to take care of you, be quiet now."

Spencer laughs, his breath puffing over Brendon's skin. "You don't have to," he says, but Brendon takes Spencer's right hand into his own two and starts to gently rub his palm. Brendon loves doing this--it makes him happy that he can take that role, too, the one of the care-taker, that Spencer lets him do this. It's just a hand rub, something simple, but Brendon knows how much Spencer enjoys that--during touring especially, when his hands cramp up.

It's not repayment, Brendon thinks, it's them being equal partners, taking care of each other exactly how they need to be taken care of. He falls asleep listening to Cary Grant trading banter with Irene Dunne and Spencer kissing his hair.  



End file.
